


Turn Around, Baby.

by coffeeshopangel



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, The Tempest, almost pwp, but there is a plot, if you have binoculars you may be able to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeshopangel/pseuds/coffeeshopangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin gets home from the opening night of The Tempest and is surprised by a very, very special visitor. And then there's some porn. </p>
<p>"It took Colin a second to register the bouquet of red roses that had been laid in the middle of his sheets and the note taped to the front of the translucent cellophane wrapping. Cautiously, Colin walked to the bed and reached down to snatch the paper from its perch.<br/>“Turn around.”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Around, Baby.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/gifts).



Colin had gotten home late the night of the opening and was half-asleep by the time he pushed open the door to his flat and flicked on the hallway light, basking the pale beige walls in light yellow warmth. He dragged himself to his bathroom and closed the door heavily, grateful to be back at home, away from the prying eyes of hundreds of fans and co-workers. It wasn’t that he didn’t like being around his fans; much to the contrary he loved it, but he always found the adrenaline rush after a live performance to be atrocious while attempting to function normally in a room full of people. He stripped blearily, spun the heat settings to moderately warm and jumped in the shower, relishing the quiet hum of the water pouring from the shower head.

On contact with the water, Colin’s fatigue dispersed into the surrounding steam and he finally felt the full after effects of theatre acting. Adrenaline coursed through his veins at top speed, soundlessly shooting warm tingles through his torso, uncovering jittery hands and a flood of feelings bombarded his unsuspecting-and slightly shaky- body. By the time Colin got out of the shower, his jitters were gone and the tingles had retreated to a safe spot in his chest, hidden in the depths of his happiness. He wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way down the main hallway and into his bedroom, listening to squeaky squelching of wet feet against linoleum flooring before the carpeting in his room silenced the noise.

It took Colin a second to register the bouquet of red roses that had been laid in the middle of his sheets and the note taped to the front of the translucent cellophane wrapping. Cautiously, Colin walked to the bed and reached down to snatch the paper from its perch.

“Turn around.”

Colin spun around and nearly fell over, feeling warm hands grab onto his biceps to steady him. Colin tilted his head and found Bradley’s shit-eating grin to be in his line of vision. This time, the tingles that shot through Colin’s torso weren’t caused by adrenaline, rather than the excessive warmth radiating off Bradley’s body.

“Hey.” Colin grinned and Bradley smirked.

“Why didn’t you tell me what your costume consisted of, _Mor_ gan?” Bradley growled and Colin’s personal space was suddenly crowded by a very warm, still very clothed, Bradley James.

“You didn’t ask.” Colin stuttered on the last word, feeling Bradley’s breath skittering across his naked jawline.

Bradley scoffed and caught a wayward water droplet with his mouth. Colin arched into his mouth and he felt Bradley’s smile on his neck followed by a nibble on the connection between neck and shoulder followed by a trail of light kisses up the remainder neck and across his jawline. Bradley stopped an inch away from Colin’s mouth and pulled away, opting instead for pushing Colin onto the bed. He grabbed the bouquet, laying it on Colin’s bedside table before attacking the towel and tugging it insistently, blue eyes boring into Colin’s own. Colin lifted his hips obligingly and Bradley let it puddle on the carpet, shucked off his own clothes in record time and basically scrambled onto Colin’s hips as if he were a drowning man and Colin’s body was perfect, dry land.

Bradley’s mouth started at Colin’s navel, licking a wet strip before blowing cool air on the sensitive skin, causing a series of goose bumps to rise up and down the expanse of Colin’s pale chest.

“Do you know,” Each word was punctuated with a nip at his chest and an apologetic kiss, “how _hot_ you were tonight?”

Colin squirmed under Bradley’s weight, unimaginably hard and brain fuzzy around the edges. He stared at the blonde on top of him, raking his eyes over the flushed lips, mussed hair and pupils blown wide, ringed in the slightest amount of sky blue. Colin loved him like this – not that he didn’t love him all the time, no matter what Bradley did or said, Colin would always love him, but this Bradley was different. This Bradley allowed himself to lose control and fall into Colin, wrap himself around Colin’s heart and squeeze, lacerating each trace of an imperfection that ever crossed Colin’s lips into a million miniscule pieces. It was the Bradley Colin catalogued for long weeks spent alone, when his pillow lacked the musky smell of _him_ and his sheets, no matter how tightly wrapped around his slim frame, never warmed him. It was _his_ Bradley.

“I was surrounded by hundreds of people and all I could think about how badly I wanted to _fuck_ you senseless.” Bradley thumbed Colin’s nipples and then twisted hard and Colin’s back arched, a high, needy sound escaping the back of his throat.

“Would you have liked that?” Bradley mouthed at the shell of Colin’s ear, before sucking the lobe into his mouth, a type of apology for the love bites that peppered Colin’s chest. He let his teeth scrape against Colin’s ear purposely and Colin squirmed beneath his weight, “Would you have liked for me to get on stage and bend you over the nearest prop? Show everyone in that theater you were mine and only mine?”

“B-Bradley please. _Please_.” Colin begged and Bradley smirked, again. He lowered his mouth to Colin’s and, unlike the rough kisses his body had received, Bradley’s mouth was the perfect mix of gentle and desperate against Colin’s. A low moan escaped Bradley’s mouth and Colin swallowed it needily – the very sound of Bradley’s desperation adding fuel to the already burning passion in his groin and fireworks that seemed to burst inside his heart whenever Bradley was near.

Bradley pulled away, nibbling on Colin’s lower lip hungrily, pecking him once more on the lips and moved to get up. He crawled off Colin’s hips to push him further up the bed and situate himself between Colin’s legs. Grinning wickedly, he manhandled Colin onto his stomach and laid a kiss on every one of Colin’s vertebrae, causing shivers to shoot up and down his spine. When he reached the crack of Colin’s ass, he pried the cheeks apart with warm hands and licked from the back of Colin’s balls to the very edge of his tailbone. Colin shuddered and he could practically feel Bradley’s pompous grin from behind him; knowing that Bradley knew how much he was driving Colin crazy.

He heard Bradley’s chuckle but was too far gone to care, for Bradley’s tongue was lapping over his hole, trying to worm its way inside the tight ring of muscle. He pushed his tongue the rest of the way in and Colin moaned, low, dirty and wretchedly desperate.

“ _Bradley._ ” Colin’s voice sounded wrecked, even to his own ears, and he felt the heat retreat from his ass, being replaced by two, spit covered fingers. Bradley scissored his fingers, stretching Colin wider before adding another finger and brushing _that_ spot in Colin. Another moan filled the air and Bradley’s resistance crumbled into a billion little pieces. He pulled out and rolled away from Colin, who immediately missed the contact. Colin heard a condom wrapper rip, the cap of a bottle of lube to pop open and a generous squelching noise that had him nearly begging Bradley to return.

“Cols,” Bradley’s voice was worse off than Colin’s. “I want to see you.”

Colin flipped himself over and hooked his feet around Bradley’s shoulders, staring into the deep black pits of lust and desperation and need.  Bradley lined himself up, smiled down at Colin dopily and pushed himself in agonizingly slowly. There was a moment of white hot sting and the feeling of being full to his bursting point, followed by pure bliss.

“You okay?” Bradley asked, panting against Colin’s leg. Colin nodded, not trusting his voice anymore than he thought necessary. Starting off slowly, Bradley began thrusting in and out gently; pressing kisses to everywhere on Colin that his mouth could reach.

Quickening the pace, Bradley leaned over Colin and took his mouth greedily, tongue plunged deep into Colin’s mouth, only breaking contact to gasp a few shaky breaths and return to his explorations of a mouth he’d explored many times before. Every thrust had Colin panting and cursing and outright _be_ gg _ing_ for more, until Bradley hit his prostate and all Colin could do was whimper helplessly. He saw pure white before dragging his eyes open to watch the man above him. The second Colin’s eyes registered the unadultered emotion on Bradley’s face he reached down and grabbed his own penis. Stroking lightly, it wasn’t long before his sight was filled with a pure, white light and he squeezed his eyes closed. His orgasm ripped through him and white come drenched his and Bradley’s stomachs. Bradley followed seconds later with an absurdly desperate sounding whisper before collapsing on top of Colin and panting into the nook of Colin’s collarbone raggedly.

Slowly, Bradley pulled out and Colin winced slightly at the sudden empty feeling. Bradley dropped the used condom into the bed and holding out his arms in an open invitation – one that Colin took advantage of quickly.

Bradley’s arms embraced him and Colin could feel the light whisper of breath against his neck, where the alabaster skin was exposed. Gingerly, Bradley started drawing simple patterns down the expanse of nude skin on Colin’s back, before his hand curled possessively around Colin’s hip.

“Now every time you walk onto that stage, you’re going to remember what I said and every prop will remind you of tonight.” Bradley’s voice was low and possessive and Colin whimpered helplessly because he knew Bradley spoke the truth and how was he _not_ going to think about it?

“Mhm, will if that’s the case you better be here every night to welcome me home.” Colin responded and he felt Bradley’s smirk against his neck.

“Oh, I will be, _Col_ in.” Bradley responded, squeezing Colin’s hip a little tighter before letting go entirely.

“Where are you going?” Colin whined sleepily as Bradley squirmed away from Colin and off the side of the bed.

“If you haven’t noticed,” Bradley held out his hands, “we’re both pretty disgusting and very much in need of a shower.” Bradley winked suggestively and Colin repelled the urge to grin like a schoolboy around his crush. Although the low grumble and double meaning of Bradley’s words did send contradictory warm and cold chills through Colin’s body. He grabbed Bradley’s hands and Bradley pulled him off the bed, kissing him lightly on the nose before entwining their hands and pulling Colin behind him

Colin followed Bradley into his bathroom and the last thing he remembered thinking before warm steam engulfed them both was how much he bloody well loved Bradley James.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before (because I really love the whole Bradley going to see Colin in The Tempest idea... HOW CAN YOU NOT?... Sorry, fangirl moment there.) Anyways, this was probably not at all good editing because I'm half asleep so, sorry. I honestly, also, have no idea where I got the title from either. So, um, yeah. 
> 
> As well; this is a gift to the most adorable little lovebug on planet Earth aka rou because I love her to bits and pieces.


End file.
